


Last to Leave

by Hellsqveen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Jock!Dean, M/M, nerd!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellsqveen/pseuds/Hellsqveen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can hear voices coming from the locker room; he's supposed to be the last one here.  What he finds will change him for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last to Leave

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt from the spn writers challenge blog. It's the first time I've ever done anything like this before so I'm really excited.

Dean held onto the ends of the towel he’d wrapped around his neck and headed toward the locker room. The extra hard work he’d been putting in the weight room lately had been paying off; the coach was finally going to let him be the starting quarterback this Friday. Today had been their last practice before the game and he had given 110% to prove his worth. Now, of course, he was tired, sweaty, and the last to leave the field. 

As he neared the locker room, he heard voices. ‘Strange, I should be the last one here’. He quietly opened the door and the voices of a few teammates grew louder. Dean stepped into the room only to see two of his teammates standing menacingly over a smaller boy on the floor. “HEY! What the hell are you two doing?!” Dean shouted as he stalked closer. As he drew closer, he immediately recognized the boy on the floor; Castiel Novak, the kid who was tutoring him in Algebra; why they had to put letters with it he’d never understand. 

The two jocks turned to Dean, eyes wide, and barely managed to stutter a response before they were tripping over themselves to leave the room. Dean shook his head at their hurried escape and knelt down in front of Castiel. “Are you alright?” He found himself actually worried about this boy, more than he felt he should just for the kid tutoring him. 

Castiel nodded, “I’m okay,” he answered quietly. He pushed himself to stand and began dusting off his pants. “Can’t imagine what is on this floor, that is now all over me.”

Dean couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him, “Well, it is a men’s locker room, Cas.” He reached over and started piling the things that had fallen to the floor. Books, papers, and random things were strewn across the area. “I’m really sorry about them, Cas. They’re a bunch of assholes.” He stood up and handed Cas his things, blushing a little as their hands touched. 

“It’s alright, Dean. It was not your fault. Thank you for making them leave,” he looked up at Dean and smiled, “Well I’d better be go…” His sentence was cut off by the feel of soft lips covering his own. It took a few seconds to realize what was happening. Dean Winchester was kissing him; Dean Winchester was KISSING him! He managed to force himself to respond.

Dean pulled away, cheeks flushed, “I’m sorry, Cas. I...I don’t know what got into me. I’m so s...:”

Cas smiled softly, “It’s alright, Dean. But I believe you need a shower. Especially if you intend to try that again at a later time.” He pecked Dean’s cheek and then exited the locker room. 

Dean watched him go, smile on his face. Maybe being the last one to leave wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> You can hit me up on Tumblr at hellsqueen.co.vu


End file.
